This invention relates generally to a self-closing hinge and especially to a self-closing hinge having a concealed switch. While such self-closing hinges are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 737,138, filed Oct. 29, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,161, having a common assignee, the disclosure of which is incorporated hereby by reference, such hinges have had no provision for mounting a concealed switch assembly which may be use to operate a variety of circuits, such as lights or alarms.